Esperanzas
by Hidzuke Toneko Nyaa
Summary: Siempre lo mismo: Él llega y al otro día se va como si nada ... Sin entender que al hacer eso, solo causa tristeza en ella. Aun así ella no dejará de amarlo... Mal summary U-U pero denle una oportunidad. Pareja ED/WIN


**Él llega y se va...como sabiendo que su corazón siempre lo esperaría...**

One shot**  
**

Me desperté con el olor a aceite de automails que invadía la habitación , ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel olor; otra vez me había quedado dormida trabajando...

Me incorporé lentamente para no sentir los dolores que proporcionaría mi mala postura al quedarme dormida sobre la mesa. Un estirón y plaf... Luego de unos segundos para que el dolor muscular desapareciera, me dirigí hacia el baño para darme una ducha, mi rostro estaba cubierto de manchas de aceite y mi cabello totalmente desalineado. No quería parecer una andrajosa cuando ellos llegaran.

Sal un par de minutos después, totalmente limpia y fresca. Mir hacia el balcón y con intención de salir a tomar un poco de aire freso hice un paso hacia adelante, deteniéndome casi al instante, recordando que estaba en interiores y que antes de salir a deleitarme con la hermosa mañana que hacia debía vestirme con algo.  
Tomé una remera vieja que era de él y me la coloque, me quedaba algo grande por lo que cubría bastante.  
Una vez fuera, lance al suelo un cojín y me senté , cepillando mi larga melena rubia observaba detenidamente por si ellos llegaban a aparecer a lo lejos...Nada...

Era demasiado temprano, y el automail con el que me había desvelado haciendo para Ed ya estaba listo, solo faltaba que regresara a por el.  
Me levante del suelo y me senté en el sillón que no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la posición anterior. Me recosté en el para disfrutar un poco mas del excelente clima que hacia, antes de que los hermanos Elric llegaran. Sin darme cuenta ca rendida ante el sueño, de nueva cuenta.

Una mano se pos en mi rostro, acariciándolo lentamente desde mi frente hasta la comisura de mis labios. Abriendo muy lentamente mis ojos, vi unos penetrantes orbes dorados que me observaban detalladamente. Le regale una sonrisa, siendo correspondida por aquel ser que lograba quitarme la respiración solo con mirarme.

—Okaeri Ed!— Articule pausado, mientras el se movía sentándose a un lado, sin dejar de mirarme y sonreírme.

—Tadaima.— Le escuche decir para luego acercarse y darme un beso, de eso que no me había dado en los meses que no nos habíamos visto. Disfrute del roce de nuestro labios, en el tiempo que duro el cuando nos separamos note a un incomodo Alphonse en la puerta, observando la escena.

—Okaeri Al!— gire mi cuello para poder mirarlo mejor, notando en su rostro un leve tono rojizo.

—Tadaima.— me respondió mirando a un lado, haciéndole señas a Edward que se acercase hasta el para decirle algo al oído Ed giro su rostro ruborizándose y empujando a Al dentro de la casa.  
Me miro y delicadamente dirigió sus manos hacia el borde de la prenda que traía puesta, jalándola hacia abajo, haciéndome notar que estaba m s arriba de lo debido, provocando en mi una vergüenza por recordar que no solo Ed me había visto así , sino que también Al.

Después de aquel pequeño incidente, que por cierto fue olvidado al poco tiempo, al menos así fue para mi, disfrute de la compañía de aquellos dos que eran considerados parte de mi pequeña familia y mas.  
Recordamos los viejos tiempos, de cuando eramos pequeños; y en varios momentos pude notar la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus rostros, por lo que siempre trataba de animarlos. En ese entonces fue que comprendí realmente cuanto los extrañaba...

Luego de ese día no volví a verlos, y sin recibir ninguna clase de noticia de ellos, me resigne a que así seria todas las veces. Sin importar que Ed y yo ya estuviéramos en una relación oficial, las cosas no cambiarían.

Ellos vendrían un día y al siguiente desaparecerían de nueva cuenta. Sin llamar o enviar una carta, anunciando como se encontraban o por lo menos para hacernos saber que estaban con vida. Pero así eran ellos, y así lo serian siempre... Alphonse y Edward Elric jamás cambiarían su manera de hacer las cosas, por más que eso implique hacer preocupar a las personas que los queremos.

Y así es como vivo hasta ahora, enamorada de un chico de cabellos y ojos como el sol, que parece ser tragado por la tierra en ocasiones pero sin la esperanza de que un día entrara por esa puerta y con su enorme sonrisa me diga :  
—Tadaima Winry! Pero esta vez no me ir de tu lado.—

Si...ese es un hermosos sueño...

* * *

**¡Hola Minna-san!** Este es el primer fic que publico espero que no este tan tan malo, aunque si está algo corto...

Decidí hacerlo de la pareja que más me gusta de Fullmetal Alchemist "**EDWIN"*-***

Por favor, sean buenos y aporten comentarios, reviews o críticas, para en un futuro poder mejorar **c:**

**Jyaane!** **:'3**

**Hidzuke Toneko Nyaa ٩(≧◡≦)۶**


End file.
